halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fairfieldfencer/Sandbox
=Notes= DOES NOT APPLY TO STORY BACKGROUND *Means this is how the story is meant to be viewed by the audience. **Means notes for things that are meant to be revealed later on. =Main Story= BACKGROUND *The Covenant has divided into several different groups called "Flocks," mainly led by Brutes, with one Elite-led Flock (the Covenant remnant from Halo 4 is practically nonexistent now) that the UNSC knows barely anything about. *The Master Chief has been missing since the Requiem incident. *Relations between the people of the UNSC and the SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs are worse than ever. The deliberate assassination of two marine squads by SPARTAN-115 coupled with the Insurrectionists disdain for them now peace talks are commencing has left nothing but fear and hatred for them. "Anti-Number" lobbyists are gaining strength and some demand euthanasia of the "Numbers" due to the belief they are a hazard and mentally broken. *Admiral Serin Osman plans to create a third class of SPARTAN-IIs. *The decision of where to go with the next SPARTAN Program is left up to two competing research groups; one plans to create a new MJOLNIR armour so advanced that it lessens the level of physical prowess required by the wearer to be able to use it, and the other headed by Eleanor-115 Truce aims to make the augmentations even more robust to potentially double the amount of trauma a SPARTAN can take before dying. If subjects with SPARTAN-II genes were to take part, the results of Truce's program could produce a monumentally capable infantry force. The project with the best results will be granted funding. SEASON ONE *It all starts off on the UNSC Spark of Hope. While almost the entire SPARTAN force is receiving upgrades to become SPARTAN-Vs, the Elite Flock boards the Spark of Hope. Eleanor-115 Truce pushes back the invaders while Robert-134 Briggs organizes **During this time, the Flock secretly steals the corpses of those who did not survive the process. They bomb the ship's morgue, as some UNSC carriers keep spare engine parts in the compartments to keep them cooled. * * *After interrogating the Elite Flock leader, they learn the code for the secret communications channel they used to contact their inside source. Fallon recognizes it as the same code he uses for Briggs on his "seek and silence" missions. * * *The Master Chief, having been rogue for several years now, crash lands on Ample near the SPARTAN training facility. Trojan Group heads there to get the Chief on their side and pick up some equipment. Fallon's fellow instructors improvise a distraction for the group and go rogue themselves in a stolen Hornet. * * *Briggs' SEASON TWO *Tode is defeated by his own act of suicide; throughout the series, Fallon (at Truce's suggestion) has been subtlely influencing him by saying such things as "the great die young" in his conversation. As Tode is dying, Truce has an "dumb" AI program Jameson made re-write every historical file on Tode so all his actions were actually committed by his lab assistant. =Fallon's Development= BACKGROUND *Fallon started out as your basic SPARTAN-II, noted for his aptitude at manipulation. **He was very good with kids and was sent to recruit much of the second class of SPARTAN-IIs, able to earn their trust quickly and efficiently. *He is deployed on a UNSC ship in 2540 and it is shot down above Jericho VII. Surviving the crash, he discovers human life and that glassing was not nearly as effective as had thought to be. Meeting with the human survivors and joining the ranks of their defences, he starts to reconnect with his humanity. **He meets a young girl named Annie and falling for her mother, Gala. Annie is killed by a Brute attack. Fallon goes on a rampage and kills at least a hundred Brutes, bringing back Annie's body, which has been torn apart by Spiker fire. *Upon his return in 2553, he retires, but with limited options thanks to the UNSC's want to keep him under his thumb, he becomes an instructor for the SPARTAN-IVs along with three retired ODSTs. *He does extensive research to learn his identity. He now prefers to be called by his surname of Fallon than Franklin, saying "it's gone unused too long." **In 2555, Fallon kidnaps Dr. Catherine Halsey as she's being transported to a new prison, using their one-on-one time to share his feelings now he's learned his life was not meant to be spent in military camps. He lets her go and stages a scene to get the remaining SPARTAN-IIs that were deployed to capture him thinking; he put on a suicide vest and held a detonator. He said he had no intentions of letting the bomb go off, and if it did, it was because ONI doesn't want you knowing the truth. It exploded, but he did not push the button, as all the SPARTANs could see. *Fallon becomes friends with Sera-331. During her augmentations to become part of the SPARTAN-IV Program, some procedures didn't take and she was rendered basically brain-dead. Briggs offers him a way to help her heal, a drug that can only be found on a Covenant that lets her brain age a day at a time, essentially allowing her to "grow up" twice. Briggs offers it in return for Fallon perform "seek and silence" missions for him. Fallon agrees and covertly assassinates those with dirt on the UNSC, making them seem like accidents or muggings gone bad. **What Briggs doesn't know, though, is that he's copying the dirt for his own use later before destroying it. SEASON ONE * SEASON TWO *After being captured by Tode and tortured by him, Fallon is broken and rebuilt as a weapon. His talent for manipulation is refined to almost perfection, and now he can convince someone they should die with only words. He proceeds to get the Trojans to all attempt suicide. =Truce's Development= BACKGROUND *Born on Reach in 2510, Eleanor was kidnapped to become a SPARTAN-II after she posed as her sister, the actual SPARTAN-II candidate. *When it came time to receive her augmentations, they didn't take since her genetic profile didn't match up. She was left bedridden for several years. *She made friends with a fellow bedridden SPARTAN named Robert-134. They both realised they were gay and confided in each other. **Briggs shared with her his philosophy, that gays were appointed sinners. *Eleanor is determined to speed up her own recovery and begins to digest every anatomy textbook and medical journal she can find, gaining the attention of Dr. Halsey, who takes her under her wing. Because of this, she has access to the plans for the SPARTAN-II augmentations and makes her own additions. *Eleanor creates new additions to her augmentations, allowing her to finally become a full-on SPARTAN-II and then some. *Eleanor becomes a stellar pilot. She earns the nickname "Truce" after she gets two quarreling marines to call a truce by pointing a grenade launcher at both their heads. *In 2549, Truce is sent on to the planet of Paris IV to fight off the invading Covenant, along with half the second class of SPARTAN-IIs. Most of the forces are unexpectedly wiped out by Covenant reinforcements and they stick around after the planet is seemingly glassed free of all life. Civilians and marines in bunkers survive and Truce and others soon realise the Covenant have set up a dome shield around a large part of the continent. Why is eventually revealed; a new form of alien life similar to zombies is spreading like wildfire within the sealed area. *Several bunkers become infected, but at least one staves it off thanks to sealing off the large medical ward after it was sealed under a containment protocol. Truce proceeds to scavenge for sealed food and supplies throughout the surrounding area due to her apparent immunity. *Truce becomes romantically interested in the radio operator named Carmen she uses to communicate with those inside the bunker. After a few months, the two of them try to move it to a more physical level with a kiss, but Truce gets excited and accidentally crushes her hand. *The higher ranking group of the two surviving marine squads in the bunker deem her a waste of resources and plan her execution. Truce learns about this and kills them first. The second marine group thinks she has gone Section 8 and attempts to kill her out in the open, only to be killed themselves. Even after explaining her actions, Carmen finds herself disgusted by how Truce did not even try to take anyone alive and killed without a second thought. She does not even want to be on the same planet as her. Truce decides to grant her wish. *Truce willingly allows herself to be abducted by the Covenant forces and is taken to their ship, where she is tortured. The plan was to wait several weeks until the ship would be close enough to the planet to cut the engine's and they would not be able to escape Paris IV's gravity. **Then she met him. The Elite that was leading the experiment with the Flood found himself fascinated with Truce. He called himself "Tode 'Sengel," "Angel of Death" in her native language of German. He said it was a named that fitted the both of them and proceeded to carve and re-shape her face to look like a skull and even went as far as to replace her right eye with a cybernetic one, but she refused to let him take the left. *Truce broke free and flew the ship directly on to the continent with the shield dome, sending out an advanced warning to the planet to get to cover. She reached an escape pod after paralysing Tode, leaving him for dead, and the ship crashed, causing a large enough explosion to destroy the shield generators and the zombie aliens inside. The bunkers protected the humans. *After they are rescued, Truce's actions are reported, but she goes unpunished as part of a cover-up. She is later assigned as the head of research for future SPARTAN augmentations following Catherine Halsey's abduction in 2558. **With lack of funding for her project and several others for her personal augmentations, Truce goes AWOL for several months, targeting the top fifty bounties going throughout the UNSC. She captures them all, earning millions and proceeds to personally bankroll her projects. SEASON ONE *Jameson continually flirts with Truce. This is the first time someone has talked to her just to talk to her. She starts trading with him; for every flirt, a threat in return. This starts the ice melting. *Truce connects with Cam (the most SPARTAN-like even though he is pretty laidback) over their mutual annoyance with Jameson and history with Halsey. *Cam convinces her that Fallon is trustworthy and that she should definitely talk with him. *Talking with Fallon leads to discussing her sociopathy and her ideology on appointed sinners that she picked up from Briggs. * *After the mission is over, Truce starts acting out. She sits down to think about how she's changed, thinks over everything that's going over in her life and she realises something; She will never see the members of Trojan Group again, and she starts shedding tears. SEASON TWO *Truce becomes one of the new trainers for the SPARTAN-Vs. **Truce becomes saddened because Jameson has stopped flirting with her. She misses talking to him on an almost daily basis, though she doesn't realise it. Fallon does. =Jameson's Development= BACKGROUND *A BOB, Jameson was kidnapped from Timber at age six as part of the second class of SPARTAN-IIs. **Growing up, he became a close friend of another SPARTAN-II named Maggie, often telling her jokes the other SPARTAN-IIs, and his instructors, did not appreciate. *Excelling as a hacker and demolition expert, Jameson mainly dealt with digitally infiltrating enemy compounds before reducing them to rubble. **Jameson was assigned to deal with a large Insurrectionist force and hack them for any significant data. There, he read their journal entries. Their words about their families and why they were fighting effected him and he did not want to continue, but went through with his orders and ended up rigging their entire compound to explode. This started his doubts in the UNSC. **Many of the second class of SPARTAN-IIs were killed during the battle on Paris IV, including Maggie. He found no reason to stick around after learning this and went AWOL to the colony world of Britannia, working as a bounty hunter for money to drown his sorrows with easy women. **Jameson also sells black marketed programs to allow civilians to drop off the UNSC's surveillance grid. **Jameson is believed to have sold hacking programs to the less hostile Insurrection cells, though ONI can find no money trail. SEASON ONE * SEASON TWO *Jameson pulls back on the flirting with Truce, thinking it was getting old and having gained much more respect for her. =Cam's Development= BACKGROUND *Cam was born on Algolis. **Cam was part of the HERCULES Program, the project that was predecessor to the SPARTAN-II Program that would determine the genetic template for the SPARTAN-II. Cam had the correct genetics and his age group was shown to be the best choice at rehabilitating to the augmentations. (Liable to change.) *A personal student of Catherine Halsey, Cam excelled in mechanics, designing the blueprints for the EVA armour using data gathered from his involvement in the Summa Deep Space Incident, when the ship he was on collided with a Covenant supercarrier and he had to fight off Elite Rangers. *Stationed at Algolis, working on the development of the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System, Cam was there for its attack in 2548. He became trapped there with a few science crews after the mass evacuation and pretty much had to fend for himself. *Eventually, he managed to board a Covenant corvette and while wrestling with the controls performed a random slipspace jump. *When the corvette arrived at its destination, it crashed on to Installation 07. **The Halo's Monitor was on him in seconds and brought him to the only part of the ring that was still mildly free of Flood infestation, due to a massive containment breach. Unfortunately, the Gravemind was highly interested in Cam, the first form of intelligent life it had seen in millennia. It infected Cam into a unique Flood Titan Form, transforming his skin into wood-like armour. (Because he didn't have the perfected SPARTAN formula, he didn't have complete Flood immunity, but just enough to keep his mind.) His MJOLNIR MARK IV suit acted as a mould, allowing him to retain his humanoid shape. The Monitor then put him in containment and physically changed the chemical composition of his suit to include Forerunner metal, strengthening his armour four times over and completely sealing it. **Cam convinced the Monitor to let him return to society and he repaired a Phantom gunboat to take back to Algolis to rescue the science crews, but it was damaged beyond repair and he was stranded again. **Using the abandoned facilities on Algolis, he was able to analyse himself in a secure environment without fear of the Flood spreading. He used it to enhance his armour, creating an automatic self-sealing system that would release a fast-hardening putty-like substance to fill any holes made in battle, a spray system to fill the immediate area with gas and light it/a shield system based off of the Elites' shielding technology that was reversed so it only stopped atoms leaving the area around his body to burn all Flood spores in the air and a prototype extractor system to suck in as many of the Flood spores in his suit as possible and incinerate them. *Upon his rescue and learning of Halsey's arrest, Cam retired. When ONI tried to relieve him of his suit, he refused to comply. *Cam then set up repair shop called "Front Lines," as he had chosen Front as his new surname. *ONI later targeted him at Front Lines and sent a SPARTAN-IV team to take his armour from him. ONI eventually accepted defeat after he threatened to come after Admiral Parangosky personally and tore her private car in half with her in it. The belief is that Cam is suffering from PTSD-induced agoraphobia and refuses to leave his suit, due to the evidence gathered. SEASON ONE *Cam's secret as a Flood form is revealed after his armour is cracked by a Splaser shot. He goes into a rage, attacking the SPARTAN that did it. *Cam imposes self-exile into the rampaging Flood infestation on Insallation 07. Fallon seeks him out to console him. Cam comes back to the Trojans after a talk with Fallon. **Fallon promised Cam to put him down if he ever turns. SEASON TWO *Cam sacrifices himself to steer a Covenant corvette fitted with a new teleporter device away from a populated city so it can be taken down by a MAC round. =Briggs' Development= BACKGROUND *Born on Troy in 2511, Robert was abducted at age 6. **Briggs has the belief that homosexuals were put on this Earth as appointed sinners; they perform sins of retribution, destined for Hell from birth, to keep the samaritans from unjust damnation. He wears a sword emblem as a symbol of his belief; a cruciform in the shape of a weapon seemed appropriate to him. His position as a SPARTAN reinforces that belief. He takes the first words he heard from Catherine Halsey, how the SPARTANs are the swords and shields of the UNSC, to heart. **Briggs finds out Admiral Osman plans to breed a third class of SPARTAN-IIs, using genetic material from the surviving SPARTAN-IIs. **Briggs uses Sera-331's surgery for an augmentation upgrade to create a "smart" AI from her brain, since flash cloning has become incredibly restricted since the exposure of the SPARTAN-II Program. **Briggs mounts an attack on the Covenant remnant and secretly rescues Catherine Halsey, keeping her hidden from Osman to use for his own ends, as well as for personal reasons. **Briggs plans to sell modified SPARTAN augmentations to various Flocks. However, they are all connected to an up-link with a direct feed back to the UNSC Spark of Hope's "smart" AI. Briggs plans to divide the AI and use it to mentally control as many of the Covenant species as possible. SEASON ONE * SEASON TWO *